medievalkingdomroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Jobs
Jobs: Common people Level One *Peasant - a farmer, carpenter, or other lowly occupation characters of the town *Merchant - a character that travels short distances to sell his/her wares, and does not own a store *Shop Owner - a character that owns a store in his/her village and sells its wares to the townsfolk *Midwife - a nurse character that specializes in childbirth Level Two *Bard - a travelling musician that plays for money *Page - an assistant to a Knight, who usually lives in a castle *Servant in the Court - this character lives in the castle *Nurse - this character is a woman that takes care of the courtier's children *Soldier - a simple foot soldier who works in the army of his country *All of Level One's jobs are allowed for a level two user Level Three *Courtier - a minor lord or lady who lives in the castle and does a job *Duke/Duchess - a lord or lady who lives in the castle but doesn't do a job *Court Physician apprentice - this is only for a character under 15. An apprentice to the Court physician *Overseas trader - a trader who goes to other countries and kingdoms to sell his wares *Teacher - a man or woman who travels, teaching children *Blacksmith - a maker of iron or other metal items Level Four *Court Physician - this is only for a character who started out as a court physician's apprentice. He/She heals the king and courtiers in the castle *A council member - a courtier or peasant can now try to get on the countries council *Mage - a character who studies magic *The leader of a village - a character who leads a village or hamlet *Lady in waiting/manservant - a servant to a high ranking person, such as a princess or queen *Knight - a valiant knight who goes on quests Level Five *Queen - a woman of high command in the kingdom. *Prince/Princess - the son/daughter of the king *Baron/Baroness - a high ranking courtier who may own a village or hamlet *General - a soldier who leads people into war VIP+ - Epic-VIP - Overlord Overlord * EpicVIP * werewolf * great mage * dictator * * * Jobs: Military Note: Some of the jobs above are available to someone is the Rebellion, for example, blacksmith Level One *Foot Soldier- a simple soldier who goes on missions against the kingdoms *Hag - a woman who brews potions and poisons *Alchemist - a person who brews draughts, either to help or to hurt the drinker *Doctor - an emergency medic *Magic Apprentice - someone under 15 who is apprenticed to a Mage Level Two *Servant - usually to a mage, or a leader of the rebellion *Apprentice Assassin *Seer - a prophet prone to visions and who can sometimes predict the future Level Three *Mage - a person who studies magic *Assault Leader - a person who can lead small fights against the enemy *Physician - the personal physician to a leader *Assa - group of assassins Level Four *Sorcerer - a high level mage who can create large spells *Advisor - usually to a leader of the rebellion *Council Member *Leader of a Troop - this person can lead larger assaults against the enemy Level Five *Assistant to the leader - (kind of like the queen to the king) *General - a main leader of the army *Assassin Leader *High Mage - a truly fearsome magic maker Category:Entering